1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device and an associated method for a medical diagnosis with a high-energy radiation source. High-energy photons are emitted by this high-energy radiation source and detected by a high-energy detector associated with the high-energy radiation source. A subject to be examined is arranged between the high-energy radiation source and the high-energy detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices and methods of the above type are generally known in the field of mammography for the examination of the breast. Mammography is in particular used for early detection of breast cancer. For this purpose, the breast to be examined is compressed between a compression plate and a detector plate and is irradiated with x-rays that are generated by an x-ray source. A fixing and/or an alignment or, respectively, arrangement of the subject to be examined on the detector plate or detector unit ensues by a displacement of the compression plate.
A deflection of the x-ray beam through an automatic tracking of the diaphragms arranged at the x-ray aperture of the x-ray source ensues, that is coupled with the displacement of the compression plate. This deflection of the x-ray beam entails the disadvantage that—due to the deflection of central x-ray beam—a reduced irradiation and thus reduced resolution occurs in tissue parts that are situated in border regions of the detector. The reduced resolution leads to a reduced image quality.